Light My Heart
by QuirkyPineapple
Summary: Life was cruel. Kid had to learn that the hard way. Just as life seems to become dull and bleak will a meeting with a white haired boy changed his life forever, rekindling the smothered flame of his heart? Or will the suffocating darkness that encases him swallow him whole into an unforgiving abyss of no return? SoulxKid AU
1. Chapter 1

Kid walked the halls hurriedly of DHS with his head hung low. He could hear the laughs and feel the stares trained on him, he knew that some were pointing and that all the whispers were of him. This knowledge only making him quicken his already fast pace down the hall.

"Ugh, just look at him!" He heard one girl sneer.

"Yeah what's with the strips?" He heard another.

"OCD freak!" A low voice shouted, obviously male. They mean't for him to hear them, they always did. Kid could feel that familiar sting in the back of his eyes and quickly scurried into the nearest bathroom and ran to the farthest stall from the door that contained a mirror and sink. After locking the door he let the tears he was holding back fall, he knew that he shouldn't let their words get to them, but he always did. Frustrated he hit his balled up fist against the edge of the sink as he gazed at his now red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks in the mirror. Taking a long, good look at himself he let out a soft sob. Maybe they were right, maybe he was just an ugly freak.

By now the tears were streaming faster and he couldn't move his gaze from his reflection, ill thought plaguing his mind. The sound of an opening door resonated throughout the bathroom and two sets of footsteps made them self known, slowly getting louder as they neared the stall Kid had currently locked himself in.

"Are you sure he's in here?" One of them asked, the other. Great, they were looking for Kid and that couldn't mean anything good.

"I'm sure, he ran in here just a minute ago." The other confirmed checking under the stalls. Kid froze in his place, no not now. He heard a low chuckle as he guessed the two boys had found the stall he was hiding in, at least it was locked. Kid quickly turned around as he heard a small click, it seemed as thought they had picked the lock instead of the usual waiting until he was forced out of the stall. The door swung open and a loud bang sounded throughout the room as Kids gaze was met with two tall, smirking boys. He let out a groan of pain as one of the forcefully shoved him into the sink behind him. Kid let out a small groan of pain before his arm was pulled forwards throwing him out of the stall and onto the cold tile floor of the bathroom. He felt the impact of their feet to his back, chest, legs, arms, and head. His vision became hazy but he held onto his consciousness. Forcing his eyes to stay open. The pain dulled a his body slowly became numb from the harsh treatment. Although he never let a tear fall he felt as if he were shattering on the inside.

With each kick and punch the stinging behind his eyes, but he wouldn't let his tears fall, not for though he thought each hurtful word they spoke true he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry, hear his groans of pain. All he would do was lay motionless and endure it. He needed to be strong like his father always told him, not the weakling he knows himself to be.

Soon enough the room fell silent and Kid realized that his tormentors had already left, he had become so numb that he hadn't even noticed when they had stopped. 'How pathetic.' he thought to himself as he slowly pushed his bruised and battered body up off the floor. As he stood up he caught a glance at himself in the mirror, there was a dark purple bruise forming on his cheek. 'When had they hit my face?' He asked himself as his hand brushed over the bruise causing him to wince. Letting out a sigh he forced himself out of the bathroom and down the empty school corridor towards his class. So that is why they left him alone. What Kid failed to notice was another's concerned gaze following him as he walked.

* * *

><p>Kid sat on the messy sheets of his bed completing the homework he had received that day. He internally winced as he heard the slamming of the front door. Great, his father was home.<p>

"KID GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" His father yelled. Kid winced before slowly pushing himself off the mattress and opened the door to his room. He hesitantly made his way down the stairs towards where his father stood in the doorway. The tall man caught sight of his son and the bruise on his face. "What happened Kid?" He asked in a demanding manner, no trace of concern in his tone or expression.

"Some people at school-" Kid started but was interrupted by his enraged father.

"God you're so pathetic!" He screamed at Kid. "You're so weak and pathetic! I can't believe you're my son, no wonder your mother killed herself! It was to get away from such an ugly, incompetent, weakling like you!" He was now right in front of Kid. He could smell the alcohol on his fathers breath, he reeked of it. Ever since Kid's mother had taken her own life not even a year ago his father had come home drunk and yelled at him, successfully inflicting pain upon his son with his words. He had blamed him for his mother's unhappiness.

Kid dare not interrupt his fathers rampage as he yelled on and on. It would only make him more mad. "Are you even listening!" His father roared. Kid found himself on the ground, his cheek stinging. Kid stared wide eyed up at his father. Never had his father actually hit him before. His father seemed unfazed and started to deliver blow after blow. This was worse then when the people at school did it. His father was much bigger, stronger than the others. Kid felt a single wet tear slide down his cheek before darkness slowly consumed him as his eyes slid closed.

Much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there here is chapter 2 of Light My Heart~~! Enjoy~~!**

**I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters, I mean come on it's called _fan_fiction!**

* * *

><p>Kid awoke on the cold tile floor in which he had fallen unconscious on the night before. His cheek stung causing him to flinch slightly as he ran his fingers lightly over the sure to be purple bruise. Slow and painfully Kid pushed himself up off the floor, the sound of cracking limbs filled the room. Lying on the cold hard floor all night really takes its toll on your body. Kid let out a sigh as he slowly trudged up the staircase and towards his room. Glancing at his bedroom clock on his bedside table as he enter the room revealed to him that it was only 7:30, leaving him plenty of time to get himself ready and presentable for the school day, as well as enough time to walk.<p>

Kid made his way over to his dresser and retrieved his usual white button up shirt and black skinny jeans. Slipping them on he made his way over to the bathroom that connected to his room. As he peered into the mirror he saw the large well defined hand marking on his cheek. Letting out yet another sigh he opened up the cabinet next to the mirror and pulled out a small black box. Inside was some skin toned make up. Now don't get him wrong, yes he was gay, but no he did not like to wear makeup or cross dress or anything of the sort there wasn't anything wrong with doing that, but he just wasn't into that sort of thing. He only wore the makeup because he didn't want to go walking around with bruises visible all over his body.

Slowly Kid reached into the box and started to apply the makeup onto his bruised skin. As he finished up he gave himself one last look in the mirror making sure that the bruise was no longer visible. It didn't completely hide it, but that was okay. You had to be standing really close to notice and it wasn't like anyone came near him unless it was to torment him. Even then they never really got that close. He then went on to fixing his hair and making sure everything was symmetrical. Once everything was in check he left the bathroom and grabbed his backpack, heading downstairs and towards the door. He decided to skip breakfast, in fact he hadn't been eating almost anything lately because he was either cornered and beat up when he could actually get it or he just didn't bother because he knew he would only throw it up later when he did get beat up. He always got beat up.

Kid quickly slipped on his black high tops and ran through the door, making sure to close and lock the door as he left. On his way to school Kid made sure to keep his head low, but as he continued walking he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. No, he knew he was being watched, he could feel their gaze boring into the back of his skull and he was starting to get creeped out. Usually they would just come up and insult him or shout rude things at him. But they never just…watched. As Kid could no longer take the staring he whizzed around only to see no one there. Hm, maybe he was imagining it, but it was all too real. He couldn't have, could he? Taking one last look around Kid decided that if there was someone watching him they were at least gone now. So he went on his not so merry way and reached the school ground.

As he made his way through the entrance he could instantly hear the whispers, feel the weird looks, and the heated glares. He chose it was just best to just ignore them and make his way to his locker. Upon opening it he was met by hundreds of papers with the word 'fag!', 'freak!' and things of the sorts. You see about a year ago, Kid met a guy named Black Star over summer vacation. He was the first person in a long time to be nice to him and genuinely care for him well at least that was what he thought. As the summer dragged on Kid found himself falling for the obnoxious blue haired boy. Boy, had he fell hard. So on the last day of summer as they were hanging out at the beach Kid had finally admitted his feelings to his love, admitting he was gay and wanted to date the other. He had thought that it had gone well. Black Star had kissed him and said he had liked him too. Kid couldn't have been any happier. But on the very next day Kid had walked into school only to be laughed at and receive all of those hurtful comments, and what had hurt the most is when he had gone up to Black Star for comfort only to have him laugh at him in the face along with his friends. That was when the bullying started. Only a month later his mother had committed suicide and his father's abuse started. It hit Kid like a wall of solid bricks taking him over the edge. It was only a few months ago that he had actually tried to kill himself like everyone had told him to only to be saved by…well, he never really found out who. All he knew was that he woke up in a hospital connected to an IV.

Quickly he retrieved his books for class through the mess of papers and closed his locker, quickly walking down the halls trying to get to his next class without anything happening. But, It seemed that lady luck was no on his side as he found himself falling face first into the marble floors of the corridor. An all too familiar laugh filled the air as he slowly picked himself up. Black Star.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see your faggot face again." Black Star sneered as his personal slut Maka clung to his right arm. He and his little entourage started laughing at his words as Kid finally got back to his feet.

"Look he's even more hideous in person!" Maka laughed rubbing her chest against Black Star's arms as she giggle maliciously. Kid knew he shouldn't let the words get to him, but deep inside his heart he never really got over Black Star, he was his first love and would always be. Kid glanced at Black Star's friends all of them were laughing or smirking all except one albino who just leant against the wall looking at him…was that concern, remorse? No it couldn't be. His mind was just playing tricks on him that's all. Kid felt the familiar sting behind his eyes, and as a tear ran down his cheek he left, not wanting to stick around for more he fled to the safety of the classroom. No one dared to attack him whether physically or emotionally while there was a teacher present.

As lunch came Kid found that no one harassed him this time and was able to sit under the tree outside the school cafeteria, far away from the other teens. Although he finally had the option to eat Kid sat there with an empty stomach. He had assumed he was going to get beat up and had not bothered to bring any lunch money.

Kid was startled as he heard footsteps approach. He froze instantly expecting that they had found him and wanted to finish what they had started yesterday. What he didn't expect was for said person to plop right down next to him and half a sandwich to be shoved in front of his face. Kid looked up to see who this person was, his eyes widened in surprise as he was met with the albino from earlier that day with a shark like grin on his face.

"You should really eat something you know, it wouldn't be cool if you starved to death." He said pushing the sandwich closer to Kid's mouth. Hesitantly Kid took the sandwich and just held it staring at it. "Come on eat it." The other urged. With shaky hands Kid slowly brought the sandwich up to his mouth and took a bite, man it had been a while since he had last eaten. His hunger suddenly hit him and he finished the sandwich in record time, earning a chuckle from the ruby eyed boy beside him. Kid felt a sudden wave of nausea hit him and just as fast as he had eaten he was bent over with his arms around his stomach puking everything he had consumed back out. Wow, his stomach wasn't even used to eating that much that it rejected the food.

"Oh god, have you even been eating?" The albino asked leaning over and placing a hand on the others back patting it lightly. All he got was a shake of the head as a response. The albino helped Kid up and led him back into the school and towards the boy's bathroom. Kid was a little reluctant to go in there after what had happed just the other day but with a little push went in anyway. Once inside he washed out his mouth as the other boy stood there to make sure he was okay.

"What's your name?" Kid asked after rinsing his mouth his face still in the sink. The albino was a little caught off guard when the other finally spoke to him but smiled and answered.

"The name's Soul." Soul said as he watched Kid pick his head up out of the sink. He gasped softly as he saw something purple on the other's face. Stepping closer he reached his hand out and placed it on the others face, running his thumb over the spot on the other's cheek smearing the makeup that covered the bruise. Kid flinched as his bruise stung even from the light touch, he gasped softly realizing that while washing his mouth he must have washed some of the makeup off.

"It's nothing…" He said quietly pulling away from the other's touch.

"It's not nothing! I knew it was bad but I didn't know it was this bad…" Soul trailed off with a far off look in his eyes, more saying it to himself than to Kid.

"What do you know!" Kid yelled back defensively and he stormed out of the bathroom, but not before saying. "Just stay away from me!" I mean he was Black Star's friend so he was probably just trying to mess with him anyways.

Kid went through the rest of his day avoiding the albino even though the albino had made it his goal to talk to Kid once again. Right after the final bell Kid didn't even bother going to his locker he just went straight home. As soon as he got home he kicked his shoes off at the front door and walked into the house.

"Great, you're home." Came a low voice along with the cracking of knuckles. Oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, I spent the time I should've been studying for my math test writing this~~! Please review~~!<strong>

**C.T. OUT~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I know I haven't updated in a while so here is chapter three to make up for it~~! I'm just gonna make this quick I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's characters! Duh, it's call FANfiction!**

* * *

><p>Kid awoke to the feeling of his head pounding, lifting his head he let his eyes scan across the scene before him. There were red splotches splattered all over the floor and couch that he noticed he was now lying on. On weak limbs he attempted to push himself up off the couch, his efforts were in vain seeming as he fell straight back down to the lying down position he had originally been in. He felt light headed and decided that it was smart to not move for a while as he got used to being conscious. Once he deemed himself ready he slowly repeated the process he had begun before only pausing this time half way to balance himself so he wouldn't fall back down yet again. Once he was in the upright position swung his legs over the side of the couch his feet coming in contact with the cool floor beneath him. He felt a cool, sticky liquid cling to the sole of his feet. Ugh, what was on the floor? Kid thought to himself looking around again. That's when he remembered the events of last night, hitting him like a brick.<p>

He groaned getting up from the couch and made his way over to the kitchen where he got out a rag and some bleach. His father wouldn't be happy if he woke up to a bloodstained living room, and wanting to suspend the next beating he knew was to come he headed back out into the room and started scrubbing away at the crimson blotches. By the time he had scrubbed away every last drop his arms and legs felt numb from the added abuse from the work, bruises from last night covered his limbs and torso. Quietly Kid put back the cleaning appliances, out of the corner of his eye that was when he spotted the vibrant red light from above the stove. It read 5:30. Oh great, the day had only just begun and he already felt as if he was going to collapse at any moment.

Dragging his limbs, Kid climbed the stairs and headed towards his room where he would start his usual morning routine. After changing into a long sleeved black shirt and denim jeans he made his way into his bathroom to cover up the visible bruises that adorned his pale bare flesh. Once the task as done he quickly exited the bathroom and made his way down the stairs, skipping breakfast once again he grabbed his stuff and checked the time. If he left now he could make it to school before everyone arrived and avoid any humiliation or beatings for the morning. Sighing he opened the door and exited his house locking the door behind him.

As he walked the distance too school he felt the same eyes from the other day staring at him. 'I must just be imagining things, maybe it's the lack of proper sleep or blood loss?' he thought as he continued walking. As he walked past a small store he caught his reflection and saw that his clothes were ruffled and looked dishevelled along with his messy hair. God, the beatings and lack of sleep must be getting to him to not care if he was symmetrical or not. Now all he was focused on was getting through the day and how bad he was going to get hurt that day. It was almost if he had gone into a survival mode, a messed up one at that.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, even though it was the early hours of the morning Kid continued to walk to school dragging his feet as he went. Luckily once he arrived the school corridors were deserted except for the occasional student here and there. Quickly he got his things from his locker and rushed off to his first class of the day, the room was empty and he took the seat in the back corner of the class that was beside the window that way the teacher was less likely to notice if he dozed off in the middle of class. Kid rested his arms upon the desk, resting his head in the centre titled so he could look out the window, soon getting lost in thoughts of past experiences. He hadn't realised when the sound of footsteps that entered the room or the single tear that slid down his cheek and onto his nose.

"Are you ok?" Came the sound of a familiar voice that he couldn't quite place. Kid moved his head against his arms wiping away any traces of tears before lifting it to look at the other who had chosen to speak to him. His gaze was met with the familiar white hair and ruby eyes of the same boy from the day before.

"I'm fine. Why do you care anyways?" Kid asked, he couldn't help the slight venom that entered his tone as he asked this. Soul seemed to be unaffected by the others hostility. He could understand that after being beaten and constantly humiliated that he would be rather venomous towards others that he didn't know, but Soul was determined to change that. Soul flashed Kid his toothy grin and gave a reply that Kid never expected to hear from anyone let alone the albino before him.

"Because, I care about you." The fact that Soul had stated it s simply caused Kid to freeze. Someone cared about him? No one cares about him! Soul looked at the other in confusion; it seemed as though Kid's mind couldn't comprehend what he had just said. Soul placed a hand on Kid's shoulder. "What's the matter?" He asked concerned, it had been at least a minute and Kid was still in his shocked state.

"B-but..." Kid finally stuttered out. "No one cares about me! I just that fag that people only notice for the wrong reasons!" Kid exclaimed. Soul looked at him in shock. Yes, he knew for a fact that that's what everyone referred to Kid as but never would he think that the boy would refer to himself like that. Kid flinched as he saw the anger in Soul's deep red eyes.

"Don't you ever call yourself that again!" Soul yelled at him, luckily it was still early and they were still alone in the classroom. "You are not a fag! You're a better person than most of the people in this school so don't you ever refer to yourself as a fag again." Soul finished, he hadn't realised but while he was yelling he had stood up causing his seat to tip backwards sending it to the floor.

Kid stared up at the other in shock; no one had ever been this nice to him for a long time. Yeah sure he had yelled his words but Kid could see in the other's eyes that he meant well. Kid settled for just nodding his head dumbly at the other. "Good." Soul said before picking up his chair and sitting back down beside the other.

"So...you wanna eat lunch with me today?" Kid asked hesitantly, he might as well grab at the opportunity of gaining an actual friend while he had the chance. In all honestly he really needed one right now. Soul just gave him his toothy grin, all evidence of his anger gone as he nodded his head.

"So, tell me...why don't you eat anything?" Soul asked as he looked down at Kid's twiddling thumb, he noticed that he was an almost sickly pale and that he was thinner than a twig. "Please don't tell me you have an eating disorder!" Soul said frantically his eyes widening. Kid actually giggled a little at the others actions, even if he had an eating disorder that would be the least of his worries.

"I'm OCD not stupid." Kid remarked with a tiny hint of a smile as he looked over at the other. What could he tell him? He couldn't just say "Oh, my dad beats me so much every night that I'm too tired to eat anything in the morning and if I do eat lunch I'm just going to be throwing it up when I get beaten up later!" Kid thought to himself sarcastically, who knows what Soul's reaction would be. But, as Kid looked up from where his gaze had been fixed on his lap he saw that Souls eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Shit. He had said that aloud hadn't he?

"What?" Was all Soul could manage to say as he stared at the other in disbelief. Kid gave out a nervous laugh as he averted his eyes from the other.

"I'm just joking; I just can't really stomach anything at the moment. You saw what happened yesterday." Kid said only half lying, after not eating for a while, when he did eat it usually just came back up much to Kid's disgust.

"Ok..." Soul said hesitantly as he looked at the other boy. He wanted to believe the other was joking he really did, but there was a part of him that knew the other was lying to him. If that was really the case then Kid would tell him when he was ready and he really didn't want to push the other away because he pushed Kid too far for information. The rest of lunch was filled with a surprisingly comfortable silence in the shade of the tree.

"Hey Kid wait up!" Kid heard as a familiar voce called out to him. Turning around he was met by the same white hair and ruby eyes f Soul.

"What?" Kid asked confusion written all over his face as to why Soul was stopping him on his way home from school.

"I'll walk with you." Soul stated with a toothy grin as he stood beside the other before pulling him forwards so they both started walking in the direction of Kid's house. Little did Kid know that Soul's house was in the other direction, and this was no way convenient if he wanted to get home. "Hey," It was Soul who broke the silence between them as they continued walking. "Do you wanna hang out this weekend?" Soul asked looking towards the other. Kid pondered the offer for a moment. Bring out of the house would mean escaping his father for a day, plus he had nothing better to do so what did he have to lose?

Soul started to think that Kid was going to decline his offer as the silence dragged on. A relived smile crept up Soul's face as he heard the other's reply. "Sure." By now they had reached Kid's house, both had lost track of where they were and were surprised when they found themselves already there. "See you tomorrow?" Kid more asked then stated.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up around 10." Soul said giving the other one last smile before Kid's name was yelled from inside the house. Kid quickly excused himself and hurried inside only to be met by his father's fist and just looking up into the others eyes he could tell. His father was pissed. Really. Pissed.

From outside Soul still stood there a frown plastered on his face now. For now he knew that what he feared had been confirmed. Kid had been lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter~~! I will start chapter 4 asap! I don't have anything else to say aside that I have been quite busy recently so I hadn't been able to work on my stories so I apologize!<strong>

**C.T. OUT~~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but here I am to make up for it with chapter 4 of Light My Heart! Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kid was mildly surprised when he awoke to the feeling of a soft bed and warm covers wrapped around him. He had expected to awake on the cold stone tiles or a random piece of furniture throughout the house. Yawning as he sat up he felt the sting of the fresh wounds that had been inflicted upon him the night before. It seems that he had just had enough energy to drag himself up the stairs and collapse on his bed last night after his father had finished with him.<p>

Making his way over to the bathroom he took a shower and got on with his usual routine for the day. He cleaned himself, covered his wounds, and dressed.

Kid just stood there, and stared. Looking in the mirror he could no longer recognize himself. He no longer saw his symmetry obsessed boy who loved his life no matter how asymmetrical it could get at times. All he saw now was a frail, broken shell of a boy he used to be. Even though he covered up his bruises he could still see them more than ever. Why? He asked himself as he continued to stare, a single tear escaped, holding all the sorrow he had been holding in everyday around everyone.

Why did he even bother? No one cared about him! They all hated him especially his father! Everyone would be happier if he would just disappear! Another tear escaped and trailed down his cheek.

"Why?" His voice cracked as he whispered the one word hoarsely. His mouth felt dry and here was a lump sitting in his throat.

The ringing of his doorbell snapped Kid out of his angst filled trance and he quickly dabbed away the tears with a towel making sure he didn't smudge the foundation that felt as though a mask placed on his skin. He could hide behind it.

Kid stopped in the doorframe and looked back in the mirror and forced himself to smile. To anyone but himself he'd look happy, that was what mattered. Racing out of his room and down the stairs Kid got to the front door hoping it hadn't disturbed his father if he was still at home. Opening the door he was rather confused as he was met by a fist to the face. Well that was new.

"Oh my god! Kid are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you I was about to knock when you opened the door and it was a total accident I swear!" Soul rushed out as he frantically went to the boy's side. Kid stumbled backwards from the blow catching him off guard. Soul had placed his arm around the others waist and the other was placed gently on Kid's cheek. His red eyes were frantic, darting from each spot on Kid's face looking to see if he had done any damage to the poor boy in front of him.

"It's fine." Kid said trying to calm the other down. He placed his hand atop of Soul's that was currently rested on his cheek and tried to pry the other off of him. Soul being this close made Kid feel well, uncomfortable. Kid cringed slightly as Soul's grip on his waist tightened, squeezing a fresh bruise of his. "Soul please let go you hurting me." Kid said looking the other in the eye.

As soon as the word 'hurting' made itself registered in the others mind he instantly let go and muttered a sorry before looking at his shoes in shame.

"Really it's fine Soul." Kid reassured him, but Soul still couldn't bring himself to look at the other. He was embarrassed and was pretty sure he has a bright pink blush on his cheeks. "Why are you here anyway?" Kid asked. Soul finally looked at Kid; he had a disbelieving look in his eye.

"We were going to hang out today remember?" Soul said with a worried expression, but soon relaxed as he saw realization dawn across the others face.

"Oh yeah." Kid said. He had completely forgotten that he and Soul were supposed to hang out today. "Sorry..." he mumbled as he quickly put his shoes on and ushered the other out the door, closing it behind him.

"It's fine." Soul assured the other with a toothy grin. "So I was thinking we could spend the day at the mall. You know go to the arcade, grab white to eat at the food court, and maybe catch a movie if you want." Soul finished listing off his plans as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Sounds good." Kid confirmed as they started to walk in the direction of the mall. It wasn't that far of a distance between Kid's house and the local mall so before they knew it they were already entering the building. The walk had been silent, but comfortable for the two.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Soul asked turning to the other as they reached the centre of the mall where the giant fountain was.

"It's too early for a movie and lunch so how about we go to the arcade?" Kid asked shifting awkwardly in his place. It had been a while since he'd really spent time with anyone so he felt rather uncomfortable, not really knowing what he was supposed to do.

"Great!" Soul exclaimed clasping his hands together before grabbing the others wrist and leading him to the arcade. It was filled with a large variety of games; as soon as they entered Kid felt that bubbly feeling that he used to get as a kid when his mum would bring him there. Kid quickly dragged a grinning Soul over to one of those dance games.

"Will you play this with me?" Kid asked looking at the other; this was his favorite game that he used to play with his mother when he came here.

"Of course." Soul smiled as Kid's face lit up. Quickly he put in a quarter and before you knew it they were both on their 'stage' getting ready for the game to start. As soon as the arrows appeared on the screen they both just fumbled around both being horrible dancers -they hadn't expected to do any better- having good time in the process, they both laughed joyously. Kid couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun! A couple of songs later Soul collapsed against the bar behind him breathing heavily while Kid just looked at him from beside him, not even breaking a sweat.

"Wow Kid... How do you do this without even breaking a sweat? Where'd you get so much stamina?" He asked propping himself back on his feet to stand on his own. Kid just shook his head and chuckled. Soul probably wouldn't believe him if he told him, not that he wanted anyone to know.

"You look a little winded." Kid observed looking at the others unruly white hair and heaving chest. "Want to go and get something to drink?"

"Yeah sure." Soul said smiling at him. "How about some slushies?" he asked as they left the arcade and headed back towards where they had first entered where the food courts were located.

"What's a slushie?" Kid asked looking at Soul with a confused expression. Soul stared at Kid with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"You can't be serious! You don't know what a slushie is?" Soul asked rather loudly only receiving a shake of the head from his companion. "Come on then!" Soul exclaimed grabbing Kid's wrist and pulling him over to the small store with a quickened pace. Kid looked at all the different colours and favors the store had to offer, Soul had made a rainbow type of concoction out of all the flavours saying something about it being cool. Whatever, he didn't know.

Kid not being able to choose just stood there while Soul stood next to him, drinking away at his icy sugar syrup. "Just get the lemon..." Soul suggested looking over at him. "It's your favorite flavor for almost everything right?" Kid nodded and just got the lemon. The two left the store walking aimlessly amongst the many shoppers. Wait, how did Soul know it was his favorite flavor? Before he could ask he took a sip of his slushie and got lost in its sugary goodness. How had he not had one of these before? They were so good!

Kid was brought out of his dwellings by a body in front of him. "I'm sorry-" a familiar voice started but stopped abruptly as they saw who exactly they had run into. "What are _you _doing here?" Black Star spat as he looked at Kid in disgust before he saw Soul standing next to him. "Soul? What are you doing with this faggot?" Black Stars voice boomed throughout the food court. Many heads turned to look at the scene that was being created before them.

"God, are you turning into a loser too? Why would you even want to be near this freak?" Maka screeched hanging off of the blue haired boy's arm. She held a smug smile as she saw the life in Kid's eyes deflate at the terrible words they threw at him. Although as her gaze returned to Soul her smile faltered, but only in the slightest.

Soul's red eyes were filled with flickering anger. Forcefully he stood in front of Kid as if to protect him, pushing the two offenders away from the poor boy harshly. "Don't. You. Dare. Speak to him like that! You have no right to talk to him or about him in that way!" Soul yelled in their faces, slowly taking a step towards them as they did so. Both of their smugness seemed to falter in Soul's rage. "He is a better person than the both of you combined! He does not deserve to be treated that way, in facet if anyone does it you!"

The two teens were now cowering away from the albino who had a raised fist and looked about ready to murder the both of them in cold blood. "Soul!" The sound of Kid's voice seemed to snap him out of his trance along with the hand Kid placed on his raised arm, lowering back to the others side. "Soul just stop it's fine." Kid said quietly coming to stand next to Soul. "I'm used to it…" He muttered hoping the other didn't hear him. Unfortunately it seemed as though Soul had heard him.

"But that's just it!" Soul exclaimed. "You shouldn't be used to it! You're a great person and you don't deserve how people treat you!" As Soul turned his attention to Kid the other two teens escaped, running away from their ex-friend rather frightened.

"Well I am, and that's just the way the world works!" Kid was starting to get slightly angry himself. As if he didn't know these things! But after so much torment and cruelty he had started to forget and just embrace these things that happened to him on a daily basis. Maybe this was the world's way of telling him that he really did deserve it! That he was just some scum and he needed to learn that. And Soul saying all those things to him just made Kid feel as if Soul was rubbing his shitty life in his face. Kid had thought that they were starting to become friends too! "Don't lie and try to make me feel better, I don't need your pity!" Kid screamed at the albino. That's right. Soul didn't really want to be his friend, he just pitied him, and he didn't even like him. That's all.

"Kid I don't pity you! I genuinely believe that you don't deserve this!" Soul cried out as he watched Kid's retreating form. Soul would have gone after him, but he still didn't know fully what he had done to upset the other this much. Soul decided he would let the other calm down and hopefully on Monday he would ask for forgiveness.

Kid angrily slammed the door behind him, Soul's words replaying in his head. Now Kid felt more sad than angry. He felt as though every breath he took was wasting someone else's air.

"Kid, come here." The voice of his father reached his ears, but tonight it sounded different. Laced with something he couldn't describe. It sounded…demented.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it, I don't really have anything to say so I'll see you in the next chapter!<strong>

**Kid: WAIT? **

**What? **

**Kid: *glompz Soul* I'm sowwy! **

**Soul: Ah, really C.T not again!  
><strong>

**What? *looks at Soul ****innocently***

**Soul: Did you slip him some drugs in his cookies?**

**Well how else am I going to get him to cooperate with my stories?**

**Kid: Rainbowz~**

**Heh heh...C.T. OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone~~! Here you are chapter 5 of Light My Heart! I'd just like to tell you all that there will only be 2 more chapters until it's finished! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I see that you got yourself a...friend." Kid's father practically spat the last word as if it were something vile, which to him, probably was. Kid knew better, he knew not to respond to his father when he was in such a state. The only thing he could do now is hold eye contact with him; it would result in the lightest of punishments his father usually gave. "Why would he be friends with you?" He asked venomously as he slowly approached Kid. There was a ferocious glint in his father's eye that he had never seen before, everything about his father now screamed trouble, big trouble. "You're a disgusting pathetic piece of shit. You're a murderer, a no good low life that doesn't deserve to live, to breathe!" His father continued to rant until he was standing right in front of the sufficiently smaller boy. "So, you won't." He growled as he slowly drew back his fist with a demented gleam in his eye. "I'll make sure of it." And as Kid looked up he swore he saw a smile spread across his father's face before the baled up fist collided with his cheekbone. Hard, and by the satisfied sound his father emitted Kid knew. He enjoyed it.<p>

Blow after blow was delivered to Kid's poor aching body until he was a quivering mess of blood and limbs on the floor; and with the deafening crack that his body kept emitting with almost every blow he knew multiple bones had been broken. He could barley breathe, a majority of the collisions had been with his chest and abdomen. His vision began to get hazy until he couldn't separate two objects from each other. With a devastating blow to the head he let out a short cry of pain before losing consciousness.

White. That was all he could see as he slowly pried his eyelids open. His vision was still hazy and Kid knew that one of his eyes is probably almost swollen shut. Kid let out a pained groan as he tried to move his arm to push himself up into a sitting position. The groan quickly turned into a deafening scream and he applied more pressure onto it. Kid collapsed back onto the ground with a thud. Yup, his arm was definitely broken. He shifted slightly so he freed his still fully intact arm from beneath him. Using that arm he slowly but surely pushed himself up into a sitting position.

With his good eye he took a look at himself trying not to move his broken arm from its resting place beside him. Kid noticed some bruises and gashes on his legs that he couldn't recall being there before he had passed out. He must have continued to hit him even after he had lost consciousness.

As Kid took a better look at his surroundings he now noticed that he wasn't on the blood stained floor of his home, but on a white soft bed in a small white room with a chair in the right hand corner and...What was that beeping sound? As he looked to his left Kid came face to face with a monitor and an IV. Connect to the equipment were wires and tubes, following them with his eyes he saw them connect and go into his good arm. Looking to his right arm he now noticed the bandages wrapped around it.

This all seemed so strangely familiar, it gave him a feeling...A bad feeling.

_White walls surrounded a small hospital bed that contained a limp body of a young woman. The equipment and machinery connected her limbs; the beeping of the monitor filled the room as it slowly became irregular then quickly turned into a loud droning noise. Only seconds later a medical team of three doctors burst into the room pushing past a teenage boy with black hair with three white stripes going through it who was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. _

_The room was in a giant frenzy as they tried to restart the woman's heart. "600 volts." One of the male doctors said as he rubbed the two pads of the __defibulator __together. There was a static noise before the woman's body arched upwards. The frantic feeling only continued to rise as they tried higher voltages. After minutes of __work the doctors finally gave up releasing sighs of mourning and disappointment. _

_One of the doctors in the white coats turned towards the boy with a sullen expression. His eyes widened in shock as he realised the boy had witnessed it all."I'm sorry." He began. "But, there is nothing else we can do. She's in a better place now." The boy sat frozen eyes glued to the hospital bed. He had watched his mother die._

"No!" Kid yelled in a chocked sob as the memory came rushing back to the front of his mind. He couldn't be in a hospital. Anywhere but here! He couldn't handle it; it's just too much for him. "No!" He screamed again as he hurriedly tried to yank out all the needles out of his arm. Nurses burst into the room and rushed to Kid's side. Frantically they tried to calm the hysteric boy down and keep him from hurting himself and the needles in. The nurses released him as they felt Kid go rigid as he just sat there frozen. One hurried out of the room to go find a doctor for the young boy.

Only minutes later the nurse returned with a doctor in tow. "Is he okay?" The doctor asked as he looked at the still boy.

"We think so. He's calmed down but he managed to unravel some bandages and pull out a few of the needles in the progress." The blonde nurse replied with a worried tone.

"Okay...you may leave now I just have to ask some questions for the paperwork. Oh, and tell the albino out there he can come in now." He added.

"Yes ." The brunette nurse said with a nod as she left the room the other nurses following behind her. took a rolling chair from beside the bed that Kid hadn't even noticed was there. He spun it around so that the back of the chair was facing Kid and he sat down on it, crossing his arms over the back.

"There's someone here for me?" Kid managed to get out, confused.

"Yes, he's the one who brought you here. Said he found you in the condition you were but didn't give me any of the details. I was hoping you could help me out with that a little." The doctor replied looking at Kid lazily.

"Okay..." Kid trailed off. Who would be here for him? Who would help him?

"Your full name is Death the Kid?" He asked raising an eyebrow in Kid's direction. Kid nodded and waited for the strange man to continue.

"So Kid, what happened to you to cause a broken arm, four broken ribs, a leg fracture and 30 cuts and bruises?" asked looking up from the clipboard and at Kid expectantly. Kid honestly didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell them the truth. After a few seconds of thinking Kid finally came up with an excuse.

"I was jumped." He said slowly.

"And why would anyone want to jump you Kid? You seem like a good enough Kid." The doctor asked.

"People don't like me. Do you really need to know this for paperwork?" Kid asked. The last question was kind of strange not anything a hospital would care about.

"Because I'm confused as to how this happened, I want to know." replied.

"I was jumped, that's all there is to it." Kid said sternly. Stien just raised his hands into an 'I surrender' gesture as he got up and went to leave the room.

"If you say so..." He trailed off leaving the room closing the door behind him. "Yeah he's just in there." Kid heard the muffled voice of the doctor from behind the door. Not long after did the door slowly screech open as a new person tried to enter the room. Kid was shocked to see the familiar face of the albino in the doorway.

"Hey..." Soul said softly as he slowly entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kid asked confused with a hint of anger in his voice. Why was Soul here? What did he want?

"I was the one who brought you here. I've been out there for more than five hours. C'mon you could be a little more enthusiastic." Soul said teasingly with a soft grin as he tried to lighten the depressing mood that the hospital seemed to always give off.

"You were the one who brought me here?" Kid asked. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you. When I saw you in a pile of your own blood I had to do something!" Soul exclaimed slowly inching closer to the side of Kid's bed.

"Why, would you care about me? I'm just a pathetic, incompetent, weak, ugly shitty fag! I'm stupid and a waste of space! I'm a piece of shit that deserves to die!" Kid yelled as tears started to well up in his eyes. Once Soul had entered the room Kid had begun to get that same warm feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He didn't like it; it was too foreign of a feeling.

He felt Soul's strong arms pull him into his embrace as Kid let the tears fall. Kid balled his fists in Soul's jacket as Soul placed a light kiss on the top of Kid's head. "Shhh, Kid listen to me. You are none of that. You are not weak. You are the strongest person I have even had the privilege of meeting. You are fully capable of doing anything you set your mind to. You are not a fag!" By now Soul had Kid's face between his palms, their noses only centimetres from ach others. "And you are not ugly. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on." Soul finished in almost a whisper. Their eyes locked, brilliant gold clashed with crimson red. Slowly Soul moved his face closer and closer to Kid's until their lips brushed. "You deserve the world." With that Soul pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Kid couldn't explain it. But, at that moment he felt safe. He felt all of his worries and troubles wash away until the only thing left was...Soul. All too quickly for Kid's liking Soul pulled away with a toothy grin plastered on his face. He looked like a little Kid who had just been promised candy at the thought Kid couldn't help but let a giggle escape his lips. As soon as it did his eyes widened and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Soul's smile softened.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" Kid whispered as their lips brushed.

"I'll stay with you forever."

* * *

><p><strong>This whole chapter was written while listening to and inspired by Coldplay's song Fix you! Hope you liked the chapter and see you in the next one!<strong>

**Kid: I HAZ COOKIEZ FOR YOU ALL~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone~ here is the next installment of LMH! There's only one chapter left! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Kid sighed happily as he quietly entered through the front door of his house. He had just gotten out of the hospital 3 days ago with a bandaged arm a brace around the fractured part of his leg although it wasn't severe and he could still walk on it. Ever since nothing had happened with his father, it seemed that Kid had been just missing his father when he was home. His father had also begun to go out more and more sometimes even staying out all night. All in all things seemed to be gradually getting better.<p>

As Kid entered through the hall he quietly took off his shoes and looked around for any signs of his father being home. Nope. None. Letting out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding as he let his tense body relax. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a snack before heading up stairs to his bedroom. Tomorrow was Friday and Soul had asked him if he could come over and meet his family. Kid didn't really understand why Soul wanted it so badly but it left Kid with that same warm feeling he always got when he was hanging around the latter.

Throwing his bag on the floor Kid collapsed on his bed and let his eyes flutter shut. Kid was exhausted and contrary to popular belief the nervousness and excitement he felt for tomorrow didn't prevent him from an easy and deep slumber.

Readjusting the sling over his shoulder that held his cast in the right position Kid closed the front door and locked it behind him. It was unusually bright morning and Kid had to narrow his eyes as he made his way down the pavement on his usual route to school. Since his arm was broken he only had one strap of his backpack slung over his arm. Not paying attention to where he was going he almost slipped his backpack slipping from his shoulder and towards the ground.

"Woah Kid! You need to watch where you're going." A smooth voice chuckled as an arm swooped down and caught his bag while the other slipped around Kid's waist. Looking up Kid met Soul's grinning face as he looked at him.

"Thanks." Kid said letting a little smile slip on his face as he reached over for his bag with his good arm. Ever since that day in the hospital Soul hadn't been afraid to show Kid his affection whether in private or in public, he seemed to especially not be afraid to hold back at school and surprisingly no one has given Kid that much trouble for it except for the occasional comments or stares.

"Oh no you don't! I'll carry it for you." Soul said as he held the bag out of Kid's reach chuckling as he watched Kid try to grab the bag but not moving out of the grasp of his arm. This caused Soul's smile to widen. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence towards the school.

As soon as they entered the school Kid could feel the usual stares from the other students. Kid still wasn't used to it and felt uncomfortable under the other teen's gaze. Kid leaned into Soul's side and Soul tightened his grip as he pressed a kiss to the others temple. Soul couldn't see it but Kid had a small smile on his face from the small contact. Soul made sure he walked and picked Kid up from all of his classes to ensure he wasn't harassed by anyone.

Kid let out a content sigh as he sat against his usual tree for lunch. Soul had run off to go get some food leaving Kid alone with his thoughts. He let his eyelids slide shut as he took in a deep breath. It was rather silent at the moment and Kid thought it would be nice to just enjoy it for once. He was at ease, well that was until he heard hushed words coming from behind the tree.

"Did you see those two fags walking down the hall today?" A voice asked it was high and sweet. Defiantly a female.

"I know! Who do they think they are anyway?" A male voice asked incredulously.

"G-guys..."

"Stupid faggots think they can just walk around freely like that! It's disgusting!" A third party agreed.

"S-s-stop..." The timid stutter sounded again.

"They should just go die or something! It's sickening!" The three continued ignoring the shy voice. Kid felt tears start to form in the corners of his eyes as he listened to the other teen's poisonous words.

"Just stop it all of you! They are not disgusting! I don't know them but they are inspiring admirable people for how comfortable they are with whom they are and that they aren't afraid to show the world that! For all we know they are wonderful people and if anyone here is disgusting it's the likes of you who are so scared of something different that you have to instantly attack and hate it! Don't you dare, say anything, like that again!" The words from the once shy stuttering voice to a now firm and angered one warmed Kid's heart. He heard a soft murmur come from behind the tree.

"F-for what?" The same girl's voice was now calm and back to stuttering.

"Thanks, for sticking up for us." Soul's voice rang out into the once again silent air. The sound of footsteps started again as Soul and the mysterious girl walked in Kid's direction.

"I-it was n-nothing." She said quietly.

"No-" Soul started but cut off his own sentence as he looked down to where Kid was sitting only to see the raven with a tear sliding down his cheek. "Kid what's wrong?" Soul asked worriedly quickly sitting down beside Kid and gathering him in his arms.

"O-oh I-I didn't know-I'm s-so sorry. T-they're terrible p-people I don't k-know why I'm even f-friends with them. I-it must have b-been t-terrible to hear those t-things. I'm so sorry!" Her voice came out frantic and cracked a couple of times in her sentence. Kid finally opened his eyes and looked up at the girl.

She had long blonde hair that went down to her waist and seemed to naturally curl closer to the bottom. She had a full fringe going across her forehead that ended right above her eyebrows that were also a light blonde. She had slightly chubby cheeks and big square glasses perched upon her nose. Her eyes were a bright emerald green that had hints of brown specs scattered within the iris. She was wearing a white tank top covered by a buttoned up black vest that hugged he curves nicely. These two garments slightly overlapped with her light denim skinny jean that's bottoms we're rolled up to her calves. Connected to the hem of her jeans were two red straps, one on either side that extended up to reach over his shoulder and to the other side. One her feet were red high top converses, laces neatly tied into a bow. The girl held on her arms was what looked like a couple sketch books which she had held to her chest firmly in her crossed arms.

She looked just about ready to break down from guilt which only made Kid feel bad. "It's not your fault. Besides what you said was really sweet and it's nice to hear that with all the negative comments and stares we get." Kid said softly. His words seemed to reassure the girl as a shy smile spread across her face.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" Soul asked kindly as he moved Kid and himself into a more comfortable position with his arm slipped around the raven's waist.

"Oh I w-wouldn't want t-to intrude." She said blushing slightly. It was hard to comprehend that only minutes ago this same girl was yelling and sticking up for them.

"We insist." Kid said smiling up at the tall girl.

"Arigatō." She said with a slight nod as she sat down next to the two boys. She sat with her legs crossed a good half a meter away from the two.

"So what's your name?" Kid asked the girl as she sat quietly beside them, one of her sketchbooks open and her hand moving furiously across the page. Her hand ceased it's movements and she looked up momentarily at the two.

"It's L-Lulu." she said quietly and just as fast as she had stopped her hand began moving again, every few seconds she would glance up at the two before looking back at the page.

"Well, I'm Soul and this is Kid." Soul said with a toothy grin earring a shy smile from the quiet girl. "I haven't really seen you around before. This school isn't that big so why is that?" He asked.

"O-oh well, I-I'm always in t-the art r-room during lunch a-and after s-school. During t-the breaks and f-free periods I'm i-in the l-library s-studying." She answered as she continued to work.

"Oh ok." Soul nodded in understanding. They both jumped slightly as Lulu stood up suddenly and ripped out the page she had been working furiously on for the past ten minutes. She held out the page to both and Kid took it into his hands. On the page was a very nice sketch of Soul and Kid sitting under the tree in the same position they were now, but only in the picture they're names we're carved into the tree 'Soul+Kid=Forever'. Kid smiled and looked over at Soul and then Lulu.

"Ano, I-I have to g-go..." She said with an apologetic smile as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Ok, it was nice talking to you. See ya around." Soul said as Kid nodded to Lulu.

"B-bye." She said with a little wave as she gathered her stuff but right before she left she added. "Y-you guys a-are really cute t-together!" And with that she ran off although the two knew that she was flushed with embarrassment.

Soul chuckled as he watched the shy girl leave. It was nice that they got to have a nice conversation with the girl. People rarely approached them at school anymore and if they did it was usually about something negative. "She's nice." He heard Kid whisper into his shoulder where he had hurried his face. kid himself was embarrasses by the last comment from the girl and tried his best to hide it, but he had the feeling Soul already knew.

"Yeah, she is..." Soul said thoughtfully.

"I wish more people could be like her..." Kid trailed off with a sad tone.

"Me too Kid, me too." Soul whispered as he kissed the top of the others head.

"You ready to go Kid?" Soul asked smiling at Kid as he leant against the lockers beside Kid's. Kid nodded with a small smile as he shut his locker. Before he could sling his back pack over his shoulder Soul took it from his hands and started to carry it for him. Following the albino Kid felt Soul's free arm slip around his waist and couldn't help but let the small smile on his face grow twice the size. Soul caught this from the corner of his eye and let his own smile widen.

"Wow." Was all Kid could say as the approached Soul's house. To say it was big was an understatement. It was one of those houses you see online or in real estate ads, the ones only the rich would usually buy but only a little smaller.

"Uh, yeah." Soul said as he led Kid up to the front door. Opening the door Soul spoke into the quiet room.

"Mum! I'm home!" Soul's voice resonated throughout the house. There was a clacking of metal before the distinct sound of high heeled shoes against the marble floor was heard making its way over to the two teens who now stood in front of the closed door taking off their shoes.

"He's even more handsome then you said he was!" A woman's voice rang through the room. In front of them appeared a beautiful woman young looking woman who wore a red dress. She looked like a female version of Soul.

"Hello Mrs. Evans." Kid greeted her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Don't be silly, you can call me Samantha." She smiled kindly at Kid. "And it's Ms. Evans now." She added.

"Oh." Kid said feeling guilty.

"Don't feel bad. It was a long time ago! Messy, messy divorce, were much better off without him." She dismissed the matter.

"She's right Kiddo, don't sweat it." Soul said grabbing Kid's hand and lacing his finger with Kid's.

"Aw, well dinners ready, I know it's early I was so excited to meet you!" She said before disappearing back to the kitchen. They had a nice dinner and spoke about this and that. After dinner they helped with the dishes. "Okay that should do it~! Thanks for the help you two go and have fun~" She smiled dismissing the two boys. They were just about all the way up the stairs before they heard "Use protection~!" she yelled in a sing song voice. Kid's face instantly heated until he was blushing a crimson red. Soul gaped at his mother's words, he should've expected this.

"Mum!" Soul squawked back at her earning a hearty laugh from the older woman. "Sorry..." He muttered to Kid apologetically as they entered the TV room and sat on the couch.

"I-it's fine." Kid said before smiling lightly as he looked at Soul. "She reminds me a bit of my mum." He chuckled as Soul tried to casually throw his arm over Kid's shoulder with a yawn."Oh c'mon if you're going to put your arm around me then do it like a man." Kid laughed.

"Fine then." Soul smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kid and pulled the raven into his lap. Kid emitted a cute squeak as he was unexpectedly moved from his spot on the couch. Soul chuckled and kissed Kid lightly on the nose causing Kid's blush to reappear. "Kid..." Soul trailed off.

"Yeah?" Kid asked looking into Soul's red eyes.

"I never really asked you properly but, Kid, will you be my boyfriend?" Soul asked hopefully staring straight back into Kid's golden irises. Kid nodded his head slowly as he smile.

"Yes."

"Good." Soul smiled with a light chuckle. "Then I guess you wouldn't mind going on a date with me tomorrow night?" Soul asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Kid chuckled leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it an see you next chapter~!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I can't believe our LMH journey is coming to an end! After this there is only the EPILOGUE left and then it's all over! Anywho enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Blurry. Everything was blurry as Kid slowly opened his eyes, awaking from some of the best sleep he had had in a long time. Although as his eyelids still felt heavy with sleep he let the close again not wanting to move from his comfortable position. He snuggled closer the warm bed he slept upon. He buried his face back deep into the mattress as he took in a long deep breath, inhaling the relaxing scent of his bed. It was so warm and comfy, the way it shallowly moved up and down; the dull thump of a heartbeat ringing in his ears in a soothing rhythm. Wait…a heart beat? Last time Kid checked his bed didn't have a heartbeat let alone wasn't alive!<p>

Frantically Kid pushed himself up with his good arm into a sitting position hands planted firmly on his so called mattress. Since Kid had been lying on his stomach he was now straddling the mystery item beneath him. Looking down Kid's eyes widened in shock at the sight of that familiar messy white hair and half lidded crimson eyes staring up at him with an amused glint. Kid's tense body relaxed at the soft smile and chuckle that came from the albino beneath him.

"What happened?" Kid asked warily as he hesitantly leaned down into Soul's open arms and now spread legs where the albino had made room for him as he sat up; resting his back against the arm of the couch they were on top of. Soul wrapped his arms around the other's torso. He let out a sigh of content as he buried his nose in the ravens ruffled hair.

"We fell asleep while watching a film." Soul sighed into the others hair not fully awake yet as he inhaled deeply.

"Oh." Was the only response Kid could muster as he tilted his head to the side a little so that he could see a large portion of the sitting room they were in. I looked as though the TV had been turned off somehow in the middle of the night. Bright red flashing numbers on the cable box that sat on one of the lower shelve of the emoire caught his attention. Kid started to move, squirm in Soul's embrace trying to break free. In response Soul only tightened his grip he had around the other.

"Just a little longer." Soul mumbled though Kid's movements didn't stop. "Can you please stop moving around like that or we are going to have a not so little problem." Soul chuckled as Kid instantly stopped moving and his cheeks flushed a deep scarlet at the implications of Soul's sentence. Kid tried to bury his face deeper into Soul's chest in an attempt to hide his embarrassment but as he heard the amused chuckle from Soul he knew he had failed.

"Sorry." Kid whispered in embarrassment. "But it's three and I should be getting home." Kid continued as he looked up from the others chest and into Soul's eyes. "Besides, I have to get ready for our…date." Kid's blush came back full force at the mention of the word date. A giant shit eating grin took over Soul's face.

"Oh yeah!" Soul said happily before cupping Kid's cheeks in his hands. Leaning his head forwards slightly he captured Kid's lips into a loving kiss. Kid smiled into the kiss and applied more pressure against his lips getting a groan from the albino. Soul moved his hands from Kid's cheeks to tangle his fingers in Kid's hair as he licked the others lips asking for entrance. Parting he lips slightly Kid let out a small moan as he felt Soul's tongue invade his mouth, caressing every crevice of his warm cavern. After a few seconds Soul moved his tongue over to stroke Kid's lightly beckoning in out to play. Hesitantly at first Kid shyly pushed his tongue forwards to intertwine with Soul's mixing their saliva together in a heated dance. Feeling more courageous Kid pushed Soul's tongue out of his mouth and back into the Albino's own Kid's following right after. Soul let out a low groan from the back of his throat as Kid started to dominate the kiss.

"Ah young love, driven by raw emotions and raging hormones." They heard from the doorway leading to the stair case. Pulling back from each other both whipped their heads around to see who had disrupted the o so wonderful kiss they had been sharing, although Soul had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Mum!" Soul yelled at the woman in embarrassment as she waggled her eyes brows suggestively at the two.

"M-Ms. Evans." Kid nodded politely to her, his cheeks aflame from mortification.

"Well good afternoon to you too sleepy heads and I told you! Call me Samantha!" She smiled giggling at the embarrassed teens.

"Can you please leave your embarrassing the both of us!" Soul asked his mother pleadingly.

"Dear, I'm your mum. It's my job to embarrass you~!" She laughed getting a glare from the red eyes teen. "Alright, alright! I'll leave! Sheesh I just came to check up on you guys! Geez if this is the sort of treatment I get for caring then I think I'll just have to burn all of his stuff, wait! PHOTO ALBUM!" She laughed running out of the doorway a pillow thrown after her with another shriek of mum from Soul.

"C'mon then. Let's get you home." Soul said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Nodding Kid got up off of Soul and walked towards the staircase Soul following right behind him. Kid put his shoes on and was about to open the front door when he heard.

"Where are you off two?" Samantha inquired poking her head out from behind the corner to look at the two.

"Well I was about to walk Kiddo here home." Soul dismissed only glancing back to look at his mum.

"No Soul, it's fine I can walk myself home."

"But-"

"No! It's fine! I'll see you later tonight." Kid said as he fully opened the door and waved goodbye to Samantha.

"Is five okay with you?" Soul asked grabbing Kid's hand and spinning him around to face him as Kid tried to leave.

"Yeah." Kid blushed as he felt Soul's hand gripping his tightly.

"Great." Soul smirked before swooping down to steal a quick kiss from the raven. Letting go of Kid's hand after giving him one last smile Soul watched as Kid made his way down the street to his own home.

An hour later Kid found himself standing outside his home. He had taken a little detour on his way home so he could have some time to think about all of the wonderful things that had happened for him in the past weeks. After spending some time at the park he decided that he really needed to get home and get ready for his date with Soul later.

Opening his front door Kid quietly entered and removed his shoes, slowly turning around and closing the door as quietly as possible not wanting to alert his father that he was home if he was home.

"Where have you been?" The rumbling of his father's angry tone invaded his hearing sending a shock of fear down his spine.

"J-just at the library, I had to r-return some books." He responded turning to face his father not getting to shut the door properly; he winced at the older man's furious expression that seemed to dominate his whole figure.

"Don't lie to me boy!" His father yelled taking a step closer to Kid and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and hoisting him up above the ground then shoving him into the wall roughly. "I said; where have you been?"

"I-I wasn't l-lying I was at the li-" Kid was cut off by his father's palm connecting with his left cheek.

"I said don't lie to me! I know you were with someone! So who was it?" His father spat in his face, raising his hand getting ready to hit poor Kid again.

"I was with Soul!" Kid sobbed out. The stinging of just the one hit was already getting to him. The force used behind every hit his father ever made was enormous. He was a very strong man.

"That white haired boy huh?" His father chuckled darkly. "Why would he want to hang around you? You're just a little piece of shit, scum bag, faggot of a person?" He yelled hysterically. Tears welled in Kid's eyes as he listened to his father call him such hurtful words. "Say it!"

"I-I-" Kid tried to protest but his father was overpowering, so overwhelming.

"I said say it." _Smack._ Kid's already reddened cheek endured another harsh hit as well as another to the stomach as he refused to speak again. "Say it!"

"I-I'm just a little piece o-of s-shit, s-scumbag, f-faggot of a person!" Kid sobbed the tears in his eyes overflowing, streaming down his puffy cheeks.

"Damn right you are! He just hasn't seen it has he? You're just lying and lying and lying about everything. He never really liked you; he doesn't really care about you." His father chuckled his face only two inches away from Kid's. He watched as Kid's expression was so drastically affected by his words about the other boy. A shit eating grin laced with vicious malice spread across the elder's face as he readied his next words. "He never loved you." His whisper was soft yet piercing. Shattering Kid's tattered heart into a thousand pieces. "But shhhhh, don't worry. I'll let him see the truth. I'll show him what a disgusting sad excuse for a human being you really are. I'll show him how degraded and pathetic you really are. He'll never want to come near you ever again." Kid's father dragged Kid by his collar across the room ad towards his room after delivering a few more blows to the other's body.

Entering the room he flung Kid down onto the bed face first so Kid was just a sprawled out mess of limbs on top of the covers. Kid felt the weight of another press onto the mattress. Squeezing his eyes shut he buried his face into the mattress, letting his sobs become muffled and his tears be absorbed by the fabric. He couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. His body was paralyzed in pain and pure fear. Kid suddenly felt very bare before a blinding pain came from behind, shooting through him his veins making him scream out. The pain only continued to get worse and he could hear the faint pants coming from behind him. Endless screams ripped from his throat as he not only felt the pain from behind but new pain across his back thighs and torso and a hard object rammed into his limbs, blow upon blow delivered to his quaking body. The white hot pain was so intense, searing through his veins with such agony that Kid's consciousness couldn't keep up. The pain kept building and building until it began to slowly fade, along with Kid himself.

Soul smiled to himself as he stood outside of Kid's house, straightening up his clothes. Lifting his hand he went to knock on the door only for it to open a little with a creak at the added pressure. Opening the door further Soul poked his head into the overbearingly silent house. Something felt off to Soul as he pushed the door fully open and stepped inside.

Glancing around he immediately stood frozen at what he found. On the wall were trails of dried crimson blood, leading down to the floor and leading across the room. An instant feeling of panic and dread flooded Soul's mind as he looked down at the scene. He followed the trail of blood that lead to the closed door at one side of the large room. Reaching his hand out, Soul hesitantly placed it on the door knob. He inhaled deeply before he started to push the door open, scared of what he might find inside.

Looking at the scene in front of him tore him apart, shredded his heart into a million pieces. There in the center of the room on top of the bed lay a still and deathly pale Kid face down in a pool of his own blood; his body completely bare and the wounds all over his body still bleeding profusely only adding to the pool of blood surrounding Kid. Running over to the other's side Soul felt tear after tear stream his cheeks as a sob wracked his throat. Quickly he climbed on top of the bed right beside Kid. Soul shot his hands out to grab the smaller boy flipping him over and gently pulling him into his lap. Kid's deadly porcelain skin was splashed in blood, red smeared across his face. The boy looked as if he could shatter, break apart at any minute.

Soul stared down at Kid through his blurred vision. He brought one of his hands to cup Kid's cheek before trailing it up to push Kid's hair out of his face. More tears welled in his eyes as he looked at the at Kid's battered and broken body, the calm and peaceful expression on the younger's face only worsened the sick feeling in Soul's stomach. Leaning forward Soul placed his forehead against the other bare chest. Soul sobbed into the other's flesh, feeling the slow and shallow rise of the others chest and dull beating of a heart. Soul quickly shot up with widened eyes. Quickly he dug his hands into his pockets and retrieved his mobile pressing the emergency contact numbers with a breath taking speed.

"Hello emergency services how may we be of assistance." A woman's voice bore into Soul's ear.

"H-help. Please h-help. He's bleeding-he's lost so much blood. He's barley breathing and he's- he's- help please, help me!" Soul sobbed into the phone his tone pleading and alarming the woman on the other end.

"Okay sir, I need you to calm down and tell me where you are!"

"Gallows Manor, please h-hurry! Please!"

"Okay sir an ambulance is on its way-" But that was all she got to say before Soul dropped the phone onto bed, it bouncing off and landing on the floor with a crack. Staring down at Kid Soul felt a flicker of hope within his heart. Leaning down Soul pressed his forehead against Kid's o so cold one, too cold. The tears continued to fall as he closed his eyes and ran his hand through Kid's hair yet again.

"Hold on Kid, you need to hold on. You can't leave me like this, y-you can't leave me. Two years, i-it took me two years to finally get the courage to talk to you. I always saw you around school, I don't know if you remember but we were partnered up on the first day of gym class. From the first time we talked- I knew. Two years ago I fell in love with that adorably quirky kid I met in gym class in freshman year. A-and when I found you in the bathroom that day a couple months back, you had slit your wrists. My heart broke when I found you like that. I had to help you, I couldn't lose you. I didn't know how alone you felt or how bad everything really was! I brought you to the hospital and they promised me you would be okay! I wouldn't leave for a week after I had brought you in. They promised you would live and I trusted them. You didn't die on me then, so please, please don't die on me now. I've loved you for two years and I still love you so much! Now that I finally have you I-I can't lose you! I just can't!" Soul sobbed brushing his lips against Kid's cold ones. He could feel the shallow breaths Kid took against his cheeks. "I love you Kid." He whispered before gently placing his lips on Kid's.

Soul was broken out of his trance like state when he heard the loud sounds of sirens and the flashing colours of light filled the house. Voices could be heard as they ran into the house in search for the two.

"Here they are!" A voice yelled followed by the bustling of the people as they entered the room. Soul watched as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The paramedics took Kid from Soul's lap and placed him on a gurney. As two men hurriedly wheeled Kid out of the room a woman came and helped Soul up and walked him out of the house and towards the ambulance.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked looking at Soul with a worried look. Soul looked down and noticed that his clothes were drenched in his beloved's blood.

"I'm fine." He whispered yanking his arm from the woman before he ran towards the ambulance that Kid was being moved into. "Kid!" He yelled trying to get into the ambulance. The paramedics had to hold him back as he tried to climb into the truck and get to Kid.

Soul never knew that three little words could have such an effect on him. Make his heart stop, his breath hitch, body tremble and bring his whole world tumbling down on top of him all in a mere second.

"He's stopped breathing."

* * *

><p><strong>...hey there...okay so hear me out! I would just like to say that this was not the original ending that was planned...it was actually way worse than this...anyway...SEE YOU IN THE EPILOGUE!<strong>


	8. Epilogue

Soul's P.O.V

Six months. It's been six months since I found Kid in a broken heap of limbs drowning in a pool of his own blood. Six months since I watched through flashing lights as the paramedics wheeled Kid out on a stretcher and into the ambulance. Since I saw the frantic movements as they desperately tried to get air circulating through Kid's body. Tightly wrapping his wounds to try and stop the endless flow of blood leaking from his skin; trying to keep his barley beating heart from failing as they drove us to the hospital. They let me in the back and let me watch. Watch as Kid was slowly slipping away from me, from himself. I couldn't stop all the tears that flooded down my cheeks. Every as my throat screamed in pain I couldn't stop the sobbing that came from my throat.

I can still see him lying on the stretcher, his skin lighter than the finest of porcelain. He looked more fragile than a thin sheet of glass.

They kept asking me all of these questions, questions that I didn't have an answer to. It made me feel weak, powerless. I only told them what I knew, what I was sure of. How I was sure that Kid's father was the reason for all of this. It was his entire fault! But, they never found him. He was gone. He'd vanished.

What scared me the most was when they had finally gotten to the hospital and Kid in one of the rooms; he was stable. That was until I heard the deafening screech of the monitor causing an uproar. People were yelling; movements were frantic. They pulled out the defibulater and the numbers yelled only grew larger and larger. Kid's body convulsing with every shock sent through his body.

I was frozen paralyzed; all I could really hear was the flat line screeching. Ringing in my ears. Taunting me. My body shook uncontrollably and my sobbing came back with ten times the force they had before. New tears welled in my eyes. I never knew I could cry so much at once.

I can still see Kid's face as he flat lined. He was pale, and his expression was heartbreaking. For the first time Kid looked at ease, peaceful. He looked content. As if he was okay with what was happening, like he was glad he was losing.

"Soul? What's wrong?" I heard them ask as I heard the shifting of weight as they sat beside me, sliding their arm around me and rubbing my arm softly, gently...comfortingly. "Why are you in here all alone?" They voiced, their tone laced with concern. I felt as they cupped my cheek and made me look up at them, wiping away my tears with the pad of their thumb. Looking into those golden eyes made a warmth spread through my stomach. It made the dull ache disappear, the loneliness vanish, the longing dissipate, the fear fade.

"I can't forget, forget the pain, forget the fear; forget you." My voice was soft and weak; it held a slight quiver that wasn't that noticeable. He still looked so beautiful. His dark hair still contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. Making his golden irises pop all the more.

"You don't have to forget me! I'm right here." His voice was gentle and reassuring. He moved his hand to brush the hair out of my face but it was useless. His smile was breathtaking.

"No, you're not." I whimpered. "You're dead."

"Soul." He said sternly. "I am always with you."

Reaching out I watched as the image faded. After all, he's gone. He's dead.

And the pain, the loneliness, the longing, and the fear all came tumbling back, wracking through my body with a renewed vigor. But, he hand to deal with it, nothing was going to change.

_Because; maybe there are no happy endings._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Light My Heart! Ah thank you guys so much for baring with me and being so supportive!<strong>

**Keep a look out for my next SoulxKid story _Soul Symphonic_!**

**Really, I can't even begin to express my gratitude in words! So, all I am going to say is thank you and I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**-Te-sama**


End file.
